


Rain~ Muke Clemmings

by E_C_J_E_M12



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, Ashron Irwin - Fandom, Muke - Fandom, calum hood - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom, muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_C_J_E_M12/pseuds/E_C_J_E_M12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'd watched him for years, I was to protect him and watch him grow then die. I couldn't even do that properly. I broke my vow to watch and be a bystander but I fell hard for someone who didn't even know me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Looking out the window I was surprised to see it raining heavily. Yeah it rained in Australia but not that often, plus it always took me by surprise. Even if it was forcasted. Sighing I rested my head against the cold window pane, bright blue eyes reflected back at me. Squeezing my eyes closed I tried to push away the throbbing pain as the tears welled up in my eyes and my throat formed a lump. Opening my eyes I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

**Beep, Beep, Beep.**

Looking at my phone I tried ignoring Calum's calls. Yeah we were best friends but he'd only try to talk me out of it. I  had to do this. No, I needed to do this. Biting down hard on my bottom lip I quickly rummaged around the bathroom and found the silver blade.

 _Yes. Yes, cut, cut. Bleed to death. You know you want it_ , my mind whispered.

"Yeah," I mumbled as I pulled the blade along my wrist.

After a few slices the blood was rising to the surface making me smile sickly to myself. The simple joy I felt over causing myself pain disgusted me. Looking in the mirror I was disgusted, a weak fat creature looked back at me with bright blue eyes and mattered blonde hair. Looking away I groaned in frustration, answering Calum's Facetime.

  
"Luke! What the fuck are you doing?" Calum screamed.

"You're mum," I retorted as I walked to the kitchen.

"Haha asshole. You're gayer than me so my mum isn't on your "to bang list". Wait, were you in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I was taking a dump," I lied.

"Show me your wrists Luke," Cal demanded.

Quickly hanging up I reached into the cupboard and pulled out my sleeping tablets.

"Now or never," I mumbled to myself as I walked upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Michael," Aria spoke softly, Turning towards her I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I hissed through the pain.

"You know what'll happen if you go down there. I can't let you back in," Aria said. Like all of us her voice was like a beautiful melody and matched her pale blue eyes and black hair.

"Take them now then. I just have to save him," I whispered as I looked at the shimmering mirror.

A teenage boy with blonde hair had just swallowed numerous sleeping pills that would led to a slow death. His blue eyes, so full of pain closed as the pills started working.

"So little done. So much to do," I whispered as I stepped through the shimmering mirror.

It took me a few seconds to remember I was no longer with Aria but instead was in _his_ house. Quickly running upstairs to his room I felt the panic rising in my chest. I _had_ to save him. Kicking open the door I looked at the fragile boy as he lay in bed, his chest barely rising. Stridding over to him I wiped away his tears as my eyes started watering. Sucking in a breath I felt the familiar tingling within my palms. Placing my shakey hands over his chest I closed my eyes and allowed myself to pull away his pain before I started healing him. My hands cracked and popped as the magic flowed out of my hands and into the boy. Pulling away I collapsed to the ground as the boy gasped in the air.

"W-What happened?" he murmed. His blue eyes covered slightly by his hair. "Who are you?"

Panic filled my system. He could _see_ me?

"I-Uh- I'm Michael," I mumbled in shock.

"What are you wearing?" he asked with a frown.

 _I said I couldn't let you back in Michael. You've fallen from the Graces of Heaven_ , Aria's voice spoke in my mind.

Looking down I watched as my glow disappeared to nothing.

"What are you?" he whispered.

"Fallen," I replied numbly.


	2. Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm glad you like this guys. Means alot :D

"I still don't believe you're an Angel," I grumbled.

"I'm not an Angel anymore. I'm Fallen," Michael replied.

Rummaging through my wardrobe I pulled out a plain grey shirt and black sweat pants. As attractive as he was I didn't want him walking around my house naked. Handing Michael the clothes I gave him a tight smile.

"Thanks," Michael said with a smiled causing my heart to melt.

He was good looking, there was no way I could deny it. Silver hair that almost seemed to cast a glow around his head, almost like a halo, his eyes though. I'd seen people with green eyes before but his... They were so beautiful.

"Are you okay Luke?" Michael asked snapping me out of my daze.

"What? Yeah why?" I asked as the heat rushed to my cheeks.

Michael just chuckled, shaking his head as he started pulling on the pants. My eyes watched as he pulled the pants up covering his lower torso.

"Luke is there a reason why you happen to be staring at my? Whilst I'm getting dressed?" Michael asked.

"What? I'm not staring," I muttered lamely.

"Really? Then why are you looking this way?"

"There's a uh- there's a spider on the wall," I muttered.

Michael just smiled as he pulled his shirt on, forcing me to pull my gaze away from his pale chest and stomach.

"What are the silver lines?" I blurted out.

Along Michaels mid-torso were multiple silver lines, both thick and thin. Michael sighed, pulling the shirt back off.

"My body is lined with these scars. Have you heard of the war that is consantly raging between Heaven and Hell?" Nodding my head Michael continued. "Well as Angels, we're forever fighting until Judgement Day comes 'round. It's a tiring battle but it's worth it," Michael said as he turned around.

Looking at the muscles in Michael's back I saw to angry red lines that were ragged.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

Michael just sighed, "No. But it hurts being cut off from Heave. But it's my own fault. I made my choice when I left. I was warned of the conciquences. Now I'm paying for it."

Walking up to Michael I hugged him from behind, I was just taller than him. Closing my eyes I held him tightly in my arms as he turned around and hugged me back. Soft sobs seemed to come out of Michael's mouth as I held him close. My hands rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"It gets better. You just have to have patience," I whispered.

"Patience, that's never something I've been good at."

"You'll learn. It gets better," I whispered as I looked down at Michael's puffy red eyes.

Smiling.I wiped away the tears that were falling from Mike's eyes. The tears were a shimmering silver white. Leaning down I pressed my lips on Michael's, they were soft and so warm. Pulling Michael closer I wrapped an arm around his waist while my fingers tangled themselves in his silver hair. Michael wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling my closer to his height as he kissed back.

"I-I can't," Michael mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" I asked as Michael stepped back in shock.

"N-No I- I have to go," Michael mumbled.

"Where are you going to go Mike?" I asked.

"Maybe they'll let me go home," he whispered.

"Mikey please calm down what's wrong tell me please!" I begged.

"I should've known this would happen," he muttered to himself.

"What Mike what would happen!" I cried.

Mike looked up at me with wide green eyes filled with shock.

"In Heaven we don't usually have uh- desires. The reason I fell was to save you and now that I'm not under Heaven's Graces I have feelings and I can't control them," Mike mumbled staring at me blankly.

"If you didn't have feelings for me you wouldn't have Fallen in the first place," I said softly.

"I just want to go home," Mike sobbed.

I screamed out in pain as Mike's sob echoed into a high pitched scream. Falling to the ground I watched as Mike looked at me in shock, crawling over to me as I felt my vision go black.

 

 


	3. Forgetting

I watched as Michael ran downstairs, panic in his green eyes.

“Mikey! Mikey wait!” I shouted as I ran after him.

My legs moved after Michael as he collapsed at the doorway, pulling Michael into my arms I held him tightly terrified of letting him go. Michael just sat in my lap curling up against me as he cried against my chest.

 _Sing to him_ , a thought whispered in my head. Not thinking twice about it I started singing “Kiss Me” by Ed Sheeran. Michael just sniffled, clutching at my shirt as he continued to cry. After a minute of sobbing Michael stopped to catch his breath.

“You okay now?” I whispered.

Mikey looked up at me with puffy eyes making his iris’ greener and brighter against his pale skin and black hair.

“Your hair’s black,” I mumbled.

“Whatever I had that marked me as one of Heaven’s angels is fading away,” Mikey answered, pain laced in his voice.

Holding Mikey close I hummed quietly to soothe him. After a few minutes I thought he’d fallen asleep.

“Luke?” Mikey mumbled into my chest.

“Yeah Mikey?” I whispered stroking his hair.

“Why do you call me Mikey?”

“Because it’s short for Michael.”

Mikey just yawned into my chest, and within seconds he was asleep.

 

Looking around I was confused by my surroundings for a few minutes to realise I was in Luke’s room. Small arms wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me close to a curled body. Raising my hands I stroked Luke’s blonde hair and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in my back. I shouldn’t be here or doing this. Sighing I tried not to listen to the part of me that wanted to stay like this with Luke. Squeezing my eyes closed I tried to not cry.

“Mikey?” Luke mumbled.

                Looking down at him he looked up at me with bright blue orbs and a half smile that felt like a stab in the heart. Leaning down I pressed a kiss to his forehead as the tears flowed freely.

“I’m so sorry Luke,” I whispered as my hands started crackling with power.

“What do you-” Luke’s sentence was cut off as the magic started working.

I hated doing this. Making people forget but it was necessary. He would forget about the suicide attempt, including me… After a few minutes I stood up and kissed Luke’s forehead before I ran out of his house. Hopefully not for good.


	4. Snippets and Imagination

Opening my eyes I tried to figure out why something felt off. Looking around my room I sighed, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in my chest. Nothing was out of order, the same blue walls staring back at me, a small window beside my bed overlooked the front lawn and a desk for the school work I didn't do. Throwing off the blankets I strode to the bathroom. The tile floors were like ice under my warm feet. Stripping from my grimy clothes I stepped under the hot water, closing my eyes I grabbed the shampoo and started my usual routine. Scrubbing my hair I saw dark green eyes looking at me in the black abyss of my mind. The person was tall and pale, like snow. Silver scars lacing up and down his torso.

Opening my eyes I gasped for air, he seemed so real, so.... _familiar_. Turning off the water I pulled my towel off the rack and started drying myself. Trying to ignore the overwhelming sense of deja-vu I rushed into my room and pulled on a pair of sweats. Not bothering with a shirt I fumbled around, trying to find my pencils and art book. In all honesty art was the one thing I enjoyed, there were so many forms of it and numerous ways to express ones self. Quickly sketching an oval face I started drawing. Wide, bright green eyes that stood out against pale skin and raven black hair.

Pulling out my phone I quickly rang Calum, my heart beating at a million miles an hour.

"What the fuck Luke? It's like 2am," Calum grumbled into the phone.

"Don't care, who has bright green eyes that we know?" I rushed out.

"Uh.. Two people I think, why the sudden urge to know?" Calum asked as he became more awake.

"I keep thinking of a guy, black hair, bright green eyes and paler than snow, it's deja-vu but I can't place it."

"You drew this shit didn't you?"

"Calum I thought it'd leave my head if I drew it. But it just won't," I growled.

"Facetime me Hemmo."

Quickly hanging up I pulled up Facetime, allowing Calum to see the picture.

"That looks so fucking realistic Luke. Be an artist for fuck sake."

"That's not the point have we seen this person before?"

"What the fu- Luke look at this," Calum said as he switched his phone from looking at him to outside his window. In the darkness stood a figure, pale like snow, raven black hair and green eyes that seemed to be glowing even in the darkness.

"Calum?" I spoke into the phone.

"Fuck this I'm coming to your house Luke. I'm creeped out."

"Uh-Okay Cal," I mumbled as he hung up.

So he was real...


	5. Dizziness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah I don't know if people like this or not but I will also be adding it to Wattpad (eventually). Also, sorry for taking so long to update it I have exams and really bad writers block.... So 'scuse the shittiness

Rushing down the stairs I nearly tripped on the last one, stumbling into the front door. Opening it I saw Calum who looked terrified, his brown eyes nervously skimming over everything and his dark hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Dude what happened?" I asked as he rushed past me and into the kitchen.

"I thought you were joking when you were showing me the picture but he's real. I dunno who he is but- I cant handle this. It's fucking weird Luke," Calum gushed as he got himself of water.

Sighing I walked to the front door and opened it, looking outside before my eyes landed on the figure across the road. Frowning I started towards the figure who was dressed in black. Of course go figure out who the person in black is, my mind said sarcasticly. Rolling my eyes I jogged over to the figure.

"Who are you?" I said, anger and curiousity laced my voice as the figure turned around.

He was maybe 20cm shorter than me, had intense forest green eyes that stood out against his pale skin and black hair.

"How do you do it?" he questioned quietly.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused.

"You were meant to forget and clearly you're somehow remembering."

"The fuck ae you on about? What he hell was I meant to forget? Y-You're fucking weird," I spat as I ran back to the house.

Closing the door I breathed in deep shaky breaths as my heart slammed against my chest. He was god looking there was no denying it but something was off. Something alluring and something else surrounded him like an aura. Squeezing my eyes close I tried to ignore the throbbing pain in head that signalled an on coming migrane. Groaning I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some Advil and water. Swallowing the oval tablets I rinsed them down with water and shuddered from the cold.

"Calum?" I called as I started up the stairs.

"Lukey?" Calum called from my room.

Quickly followng Calum's voice I opened the door and looked at him as he frowned at the pictures I'd been drawing. Lately I'd been drawing more than anything. Especially people, I hated drawing people in all honesty but that was what I'd been drawing. I watched as Calum held up a coloured drawing of a guy I had nightmares about. He had brown curly hair that was everywhere but looked like that syled messy, tanned skin that made his pink lips stand out and his eyes.... They were a hazel brown with flecks of green through them that looked misleading in different lighting.

"Who's this?" Calum asked, his bottom lip quivering as his eyes glossed over.

"I don't know. I just.... I kept having nightmares and he was in them," I whispered.

"Stop drawing people Luke. You needa stop drawing people," Calum muttered as he ran a hand over his face.

"Calum what's going on? What's wrong with me drawing?" I questioned.

"It's getting dangerous Luke stop drawing," Calum whispered before running out of the house with my art book.

"Calum!" I shouted as I raced after him.

Standing by the doorway in anger I punched the wall beside me. Calum knew I hated it when he took my art book. Pushing my anger aside I slammed the door closed before walking to the loungeroom.

"'Bout time Mr Hemmings," a voice said. Looking up at the owner of the voice my heart started racing as my heart squeezed tightly.

"W-Who are you?" I asked in shock.

"The man who can give you a proposition, a deal worth all your wildest dreams," the man smirked as he stood up and looked at me.

Then and there I felt like my heart had failed, standing before me was the same man Calum had shown me in the drawing.

"Ashton is my name in this world but I have many others as well," he said with a smirk.


	6. Negotiations

"A deal?" I sputtered out.

The man, Ashton just nodded his head, a smirk on his face as he sat on the dark blue couch, his leg resting atop of his knee as a glass of whiskey appeared in his hand. Swirling it around Ashton watched me with calculating eyes that seemed to hold dark secrets. Licking my lips I sat down across from him, my body stiff and rigid as I waited for him to say something.

"So what are you doing in my house?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Well I'm after your talents really. So let's make a deal," he replied.

"What deal?" I whispered, the words barely a breath out of my mouth.

The man just chuckled, taking a sip of his, presumably, whiskey.

"Human's are so dull and stupid," Ashton muttered as he finished the drink.

 "Excuse me?"

"Yes you, though you don't seem to understand exactly what you are, so do I need to explain it for you?" Ashton asked with an amused expression.

"And _what am I_. Exactly?" I demanded.

"Well, technically there isn't a term for you. But you're the offspring of something both angels and the Devil himself fear," Ashton said as he leaned forward, a smirk on his face.

"What am I?" I growled.

"An abomination to say the least."

"Leave," I spat, my anger growing. 

"Sketch three angels before next month, and I'll give you anything you want, including the answers you seek."

"I don't want answers," I muttered, glaring at him.

Ashton chuckled as he stood up, dusting off flecks of dust. 

"O but you do, everyone wants answers to something. You have a month. I'll know when you've drawn them. Until then, Hemmings," Ashton said, a wicked smirk plastered on his lips. 

At first I was confused, his figure turning to smoke before it finally disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell?" I whispered.

Never had I heard of some giving some weirdass deal like that. Running my hands through my hair I let out a groan of frustration. Was Calum trying to pull some weird prank on me. The ass had taken my art book too.

"No deal," I muttered as I walked to the kitchen, determined to get a drink of water.

Pulling out a cold bottle of water I easily chugged it down, my head still spinning. Licking my lips I walked back upstairs and pulled out my laptop. Determined to try and find some answers. The internet usually has those.

 

 


	7. Mother Dearest

It'd been hours, and all I was getting was crap on how demons were created and theories about ' _Nephilim_ '. Which were half angel and half human, but from what that guy, Ashton was saying, I was half angel and demon. Letting out a sigh of frustration I stood up from the computer, slamming the lid down as I walked downstairs in search of a drink. Upon entering the kitchen I groaned in annoyance as my head throbbed, my vision blurrying slightly as I grabbed hold of the marble island to steady myself. Gritting my teeth I tried to ignore the throbbing pain that steamed from my brain and slowly down my body. 

"The hell?" I muttered to myself as I tried to focus on stopping my vision from being blurred. 

"Luke," a soft voice whispered. 

Glaring I spun around, my eyes searching for the owner of the voice. Swallowing hard I took a step, pain shot through my leg as I cried out, falling to the ground face first. 

"Luke," the voice whispered sounding closer than before. 

"Mum?" I groaned out in confusion as darkness passed over me. 

**~**

Opening my eyes I looked around in confusion, soft green grass with small daisy's and other flowers nestled between the fine blades. Frowning I sat up, there was no pain in my body anymore, instead it'd vanished, like nothing had happened. Standing up I looked around, I was within a small clearing with large oak trees and plants surrounding the clearing, making an uneven circle.

"Luke," a voice whispered.  

Spinning around I stared in awe and confusion. A woman with dark hair that curled slight at the ends and ice blue eyes stared at me, her soft pink lips pulled at the corners, creating a barely-there smile as she walked towards me. Her small frame was covered in what appeared to be a silk dress that was glowing. A small laugh passed her lips as she watched me frown in confusion.

  
"My body glows, projecting what you would call, clothes," she answered. 

Nodding my head I looked at her, confused as to how she was alive. All I remembered was when she died, I don't remember how, just that she did. There was a small funeral for her, it had just been myself and Calum. He'd always been there for me and I was more than thankful for that.

"You have questions, I can only answer some of them," my mother answered.

"How are you-? Where are we?" I stumbled, unable to figure out how or what to ask her.

"I never died, it was a memory that was implanted into your mind. I had to return home before I was disgraced," she answered.

"Disgraced?" I asked in confusion.

"I'm an angel Luke, my home is Heaven, it's also where we are now."

"None of that's real, most of its been proven wrong by science," I answered.

"We aren't ready for a war that is coming Luke, it is why we have led mankind to believe that all of it is wrong. Of course, it hurts knowing that there is little to no faith in us because of this. But, there are sacrafices that have to be made," she answered in a calm and leveled tone.

"That's non-sense!" I shouted as my head started to spin.

"It isn't Luke, you have a gift. You have many but there's one that angels will kill you for having," she said.

Turning around I looked at her in shock.

"What is so great that angels, or anyone would kill me because of it?!" I screamed.

"Do you remember when you were little? How you drew a picture of a dog? A golden retriever I believe is what you called it. The dog was in your bedroom that night," she answered.

"Lucky?" I said with a frown. "You said you go him for me though."

"I lied. You drew a dog and you lured it to you. That is your gift. Main of the angels call it Rain, which is the power you hold."

"That's the stupidest name for a power," I grumbled.

"Your power is like rain as you can make things happen to people both with and without powers. That's why they call it Rain," she answered as she focused her eyes on me.

"I have one more question," I whispered as I looked at the grass.

"We don't have time Luke, they'll be here soon," she warned.

"Who's my father? You only ever told me of a man you thought of as kind and caring, then one day he disappointed you and left," I asked, ignoring her warning.

"You must go Luke, you need to wake up."

"Not until you answer me!" I screamed.

"Now isn't the time Luke. Search your memories for him, he's there in your subconcious," she whispered.

"Mum-" 

"Goodbye Luke," she whispered, her eyes widening with fear.

"Mum?! Mum what's happening?!" I cried as the perfect image of Heaven started to rumble and shake.

My view on Heaven was cracking and revealing something darker as I slipped, falling down a hole. At first I thought it was a ditch or a hole, but this whole was far too deep. My arms and legs frailed around, trying desperately to grab hold on something. The air rushed around me as I fell, I screamed out in frustration as it felt like my body was on fire.

 

"Luke?! Luke wake the hell up!" a voice shouted.

Sucking in a breath I sat up, my body drenched in sweat as I looked around the room, my eyes landing on Calum as he sat beside my bed. His brown eyes locked onto mine as he watched me collapse back in bed.

"What happened?" I grumbled as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Luke I came here to apologise and you were on the kitchen floor screaming!" Calum shouted.

"What? I wasn't here I was-" I paused mid-sentence and realised that Calum wouldn't believe me.

"You were where?" Calum asked with a frown.

"I don't know, all I remember is collapsing in the kitchen. Did you carry me to my bedroom?" I asked in realisation.

"Uh... Yeah, Luke you are heavier than you seem," Calum grumbled.

"Shut up," I grumbled as I looked away from Calum's stare.

"Are you okay Luke? I can stay if you're not," Calum suggested.

"No its fine Cal, thank you," I mumbled.

"Okay, I'll see ya later," Cal mumbled before leaving.

Laying back on my bed I let out a loud breath as I tried to put together what mother dearest had said. Somehow I had a power that was called Rain, this sounded like nonsense from a mythical story book. Sighing I closed my eyes, trying to piece it together properly. 

"The hell am I meant to do?" I grumbled. 


	8. Authors note

Hey guys, do Rain is now on my watt pad account under the username EwFilthyMundane

 

Also, please do not post my stories on other sites. I have two writing accounts which is watt pad and ao3. If you notice anyone posting it please report them or tell me so I can talk to them about it please. 

 

Thank you 


End file.
